Problem: $2ce - 4d + e + 5 = -2d - 9e - 1$ Solve for $c$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $2ce - 4d + e + {5} = -2d - 9e - {1}$ $2ce - 4d + e = -2d - 9e - {6}$ Combine $e$ terms on the right. $2ce - 4d + {e} = -2d - {9e} - 6$ $2ce - 4d = -2d - {10e} - 6$ Combine $d$ terms on the right. $2ce - {4d} = -{2d} - 10e - 6$ $2ce = {2d} - 10e - 6$ Isolate $c$ ${2}c{e} = 2d - 10e - 6$ $c = \dfrac{ 2d - 10e - 6 }{ {2e} }$ All of these terms are divisible by $2$ $c = \dfrac{ {1}d - {5}e - {3} }{ {e} }$